Escrevendo certo por linhas tortas
by Lemmie-chan
Summary: Romance água com adoçante [pra não engordar] de presente de aniversário [atrasado] pra SUKIHIME, mais conhecida como Atsuko Tenshi. PARABÉNS! [participações especiais]


Bom, essa fic é presente de aniversário pra minha super-hiper-duper-ultra-amiga Suki-hime!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais conhecida como Atsuko Tenshi, parabéns pra ela!!!! PARABÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉNS!!!!!!!! Tá bem, já chega u.ú. Espero que tanto a Suki quanto todos que estiverem lendo gostem!

Beyblade e a personagem Atsuko não me pertencem, sendo essa última propriedade da fic writer Atsuko Tenshi.

**Escrevendo certo por linhas tortas**

A jovem abriu os olhos azuis-claros com matrizes cinza, mas fechou-os rapidamente diante da claridade excessiva. Abriu-os novamente, e dessa vez estava preparada para a presença do sol em seu quarto. Passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos azuis escuros ondulados, que iam até a metade das costas. Sentou-se em sua cama e se ajeitou como pôde em meio ao mar de almofadas e travesseiros. No momento seguinte, sua mãe adentrou no quarto.

- Bom dia, querida – disse docemente, sentando-se à beira da cama da filha.

- Bom dia, mamãe – respondeu a garota. Se alguém as visse juntas, poderia pensar que eram irmãs. Era de Allenya que Atsuko havia herdado os cabelos azuis escuros ondulados, os olhos azuis claros, a estatura alta e o corpo magro e esbelto.

- Dormiu bem, minha filha? Parece tão cansada – comentou, preocupada. Atsuko suspirou. Passara a noite inteira revirando-se na cama, e para ela parecia que fazia cinco minutos desde que tinha adormecido.

- É impressão sua, mãe. Sinto-me perfeitamente bem – mentiu. Aos onze anos havia entendido que, em sua condição de princesa, se um dia ela tivesse que escolher entre a própria felicidade e o bem-estar de seu reino e de seu povo, sua felicidade seria facilmente sacrificada. Já havia tempos desde que aceitara este fato, mas isso não a impedia de sentir-se revoltada algumas raras vezes, e esta em particular era um delas, mas não iria discutir com sua mãe novamente sobre isso.

- Que bom, então. Feliz aniversário, querida! – desejou-lhe a mãe, sorrindo e oferecendo-lhe uma caixinha delicada de aparência antiga. A garota puxou o laço que prendia a caixa com cuidado, pois parecia que ele ia desfazer-se em suas mãos. Ao ver o presente de sua mãe, perdeu a fala – Fico feliz por ter gostado, meu bem. Esse anel é passado de geração em geração para todas as futuras rainhas do reino Meztli em seu aniversário de dezessete anos, que é quando atingem a nossa maioridade.

Atsuko observou cuidadosamente o anel de ouro branco, cujo único adorno era um diamante cor de rosa emoldurado por pequenos rubis. Ela podia não ser a maior fã da cor rosa, mas ainda assim tinha de admitir que o anel era lindo.

- Obrigada, mamãe – disse, com sinceridade. Ouviu uma batida leve na porta, e em seguida seu pai entrou.

- Feliz aniversário de dezessete anos, querida – disse o homem de cabelos pretos, curtos e rebeldes, olhos cinza misteriosos por detrás de uns óculos de aro fino, pele clara, alto, magro – Ontem eu estava ajudando você a montar no seu primeiro pônei, e hoje, vejam só, você agora é uma mulher! Quero dizer, para os outros, é claro, por que pra mim você será eternamente minha menininha – completou amavelmente.

- Papai! – exclamou Atsuko, corando.

- Petter, pelo amor de Deus, contenha-se – sibilou Allenya, lançando uma olhar reprovador ao marido.

Petter Wolf era filho de um nobre de um país vizinho e não tinha sido criado de acordo com a etiqueta da família real, acabando por se tornar um homem, além de inteligente, amável e calmo. Allenya Tenshi, por sua vez, única herdeira do trono de Meztli, teve criação e educação rigorosas, baseadas principalmente em escolher (ou melhor, aceitar) um marido bom o bastante para ser rei. A jovem Atsuko, também filha única, teve criação muito semelhante a da mãe.

- Minha filha, é melhor você ir vestir-se. Já está ficando tarde – falou sua mãe, levantando-se da cama – Vamos, Petter, vamos esperá-la na sala de leitura. Querida, apresse-se, sim?

- Claro, em breve estarei lá – respondeu Atsuko, livrando-se dos lençóis para levantar-se. Após seus pais deixarem o quarto, dirigiu-se ao enorme guarda-roupa. Dentre os inúmeros vestidos, escolheu um de mangas três quartos, sem adornos e sem ser rodado, de vários tons condizentes de azul. Penteou os cabelos de modo que a franja escondesse parcialmente o rosto e, dando uma última olhada no espelho, foi atrás dos pais.

**xXoOoXx**

Encontrou-os, mas não sozinhos. Estavam acompanhados por um homem já conhecido seu, de quem ela não gostava muito. Não que ele em si fosse má pessoa, mas o que ele representava para ela lhe trazia ânsias. Ao perceberem sua presença na sala, os adultos viraram-se para ela.

- Desejo-lhe um feliz aniversário, alteza – disse o homem, fazendo uma reverencia para ela.

- Agradeço, Lorde Willowby – respondeu, dobrando de leve os joelhos.

- Acho que ficará feliz em saber que o rei do Reino de Ingary já deve estar a caminho. Terão tempo de conversar antes do baile de esta noite! – comentou Franco Willowby, um homem nos seus cinqüenta e poucos anos, puxando o lenço de seu bolso e enxugando o suor de sua testa.

- Não é ótimo, querida? – perguntou seu pai, sorrindo calmamente. Ela olhou para sua mãe. Ela estava sentada impassível em sua poltrona à beira da lareira apagada, bordando, no rosto a expressão livre de emoções que era adequada a uma mulher da corte, máscara que ela assumia quando havia estranhos presentes. A jovem princesa voltou-se para os homens e respondeu respeitosamente:

- Certamente que sim. Mal posso esperar – era uma mentira, sim, mas eles não precisavam saber disso. Os dois homens se entreolharam sorrindo e voltaram a falar de negócios. Atsuko ia se dirigir a uma das muitas estantes de livros a fim de escolher um, mas uma criada entrou na sala.

- Alteza – ela começou sem olhar ninguém nos olhos – A Grã-Duquesa de Howl está aqui para vê-la. Ela lhe espera na sala de visitas. Com licença – completou, curvando-se exageradamente, tanto que por alguns momentos Atsuko pensou que o nariz dela encostaria-se ao chão.

- Atsuko, minha filha, vá ter com sua amiga – disse-lhe sua mãe, polidamente. Atsuko fez um leve reverencia para ela, depois virou-se para seu pai e para Lorde Willowby e repetiu o gesto.

- Com sua licença – e virou-se para deixar o aposento. Quando já estava longe o bastante, suspirou alto. Ninguém merecia uma visita _dela _num momento como esse, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

Abriu a já conhecida porta da sala de visitas e nesse momento quase foi levada ao chão por causa da garota que havia se jogado num abraço apertado nela.

- Feliz aniversário, Suki-hime!!!!!!!! – exclamou alegremente.

- Lemaire, me solte, por favor – pediu Atsuko, sentindo-se sufocada. A garota a soltou no mesmo momento, e afastou-se, com uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

- Pelo amor dos deuses, Atsuko, nos conhecemos desde a infância e você se recusa a me chamar pelo apelido! – disse, irritada.

- Sinto muito, mas eu não acho que _Lemmie_ seja uma forma adequada para a herdeira de um reino se referir à herdeira de outro. Muito menos _Suki-hime_.

- Que se dane a adequação – resmungou a jovem, cruzando os braços. Atsuko quase riu. Era por isso que gostava tanto dela, ela não ligava para as regras da corte e para o que os outros pensavam dela. Tinha certeza de que Lemaire nunca deixaria que fizessem com ela o que estavam fazendo com Atsuko, mas deixou esse pensamento de lado. Já fazia tempo que não se viam, e ela tinha que admitir que havia sentido saudades. A amiga continuava mais baixa que ela, mas Atsuko era alta, o que fazia a garota ter altura mediana. Os cabelos castanhos levemente escuros estavam ainda mais compridos e roçavam na cintura, mas os olhos verde musgo continuavam brilhantes e alegres. Ela recordava da pele dela mais clara do que estava, mas lembrou-se de que no reino da amiga os verões eram escaldantes e os invernos violentos, e que era época de verão.

- Os boatos são verdadeiros? – Lemaire resolveu quebrar o silêncio. Atsuko assentiu com a cabeça sem nem precisar perguntar que boatos eram – Hm, é, eu achei que fossem. E quando será...? – ela tentou, mas não conseguiu pronunciar a palavra.

- Um mês a contar de hoje – ela respondeu rapidamente. A jovem Grã-Duquesa assentiu. Atsuko notou, com gratidão, que a amiga não a condenava por fazer aquilo. Ela a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que o senso de dever que Atsuko tinha com seu povo e seu reino era enorme.

- Suki-hime, eu não quero te julgar, não entenda errado!, mas... _Casamento arranjado_? – ela pronunciou as duas palavras o mais rápido e baixo que pôde, como se fossem proibidas.

- Essa aliança trará benefícios aos dois reinos, além de garantir a paz – disse, sem dar espaços para replicas. Lemaire suspirou.

- Bom, pelo menos o príncipe de Ingary é bonito e educado. Apesar de ser velho para mim.

- Lemmie, você tem quinze anos e o rei de Ingary, vinte e um, a diferença nem é tão grande assim – comentou Atsuko. O rosto da outra se iluminou com um sorriso como sempre fazia quando a amiga tão fria e reservada a chamava pelo apelido que ela havia 'se dado' – Além do que, ele tem é apenas um ano mais velho que o príncipe de Egnatz – Lemaire corou violentamente. Era de velho conhecimento de Atsuko o tombo que a amiga tinha pelo educado, gentil e inegavelmente belo príncipe de Egnatz – Além do que, eu nunca cheguei a conhecer o rei de Ingary pessoalmente. Ele chegará hoje, antes do baile.

- Espero que vocês se dêem bem, espero mesmo – disse Lemaire, fitando o nada pensativamente. Mentalmente, Atsuko reforçou a prece da amiga.

**xXoOoXx**

Um homem jovem observava concentrado, as paisagens pela janela da carruagem. Já devia estar chegando ao Castelo do Reino de Meztli, da família Tenshi, onde iria conhecer sua noiva. _Noiva_. Era esquisito estar comprometido há quase quatro meses com uma mulher de quem só sabia o nome. Atsuko Wolf Tenshi. Como seria seu rosto, o tom de sua voz? Ele logo iria descobrir, estavam cruzando os portões para o palácio.

**xXoOoXx**

As duas se encontravam na sala íntima dedicada à princesa. Lemaire lia um livro qualquer, mas Atsuko havia desistido da leitura. Não conseguia se concentrar. Sentiu o sangue deixar seu corpo quando ouviu uma criada anunciar que o rei de Ingary havia chegado. Lemmie pôs o livro de lado e olhou para ela de forma preocupada.

- Fique tranqüila – murmurou, enquanto levava Atsuko até a sala do trono, onde os pais e o noivo dela a esperavam – Ele não é um monstro de sete cabeças, juro. É polido e inteligente, creio que vais achar sua companhia agradável. No fundo, vocês se parecem, ele é quase tão reservado como você.

Atsuko fez que sim com a cabeça, mas não estava realmente ouvindo. Como poderia?, pensou, exasperada. O homem com quem dividiria sua vida a estava esperando a poucos corredores de distância.

**xXoOoXx**

- Espero que tenho feito boa viagem, meu caro – falou o rei Petter, estendendo a mão ao seu futuro genro – Apesar de que a fronteira entre Ingary e Meztli não é distante dos palácios, não é mesmo?

- De fato, senhor – respondeu o mais jovem – A viagem em si é extremamente breve, mas as estonteantes paisagens de seu reino a tornam incrivelmente prazerosa – não era puxação de saco. O reino de Meztli era conhecido por suas flores exóticas, dispostas em quase todos os lugares livres que se podia pensar. Donos de casas com jardins pequenos até mesmo as plantavam nos telhados! – Mas devo dizer que não pude prestar a devida atenção, diante da ansiedade por finalmente conhecer vossa filha.

- E ela já deve estar chegando – comentou a rainha Allenya – Assim que o senhor se anunciou no portão, mandamos uma criada ir chamá-la. Normalmente, ela estaria esperando pelo senhor aqui conosco, claro, mas o senhor entende, uma amiga de infância veio nos visitar ante ao festivo dia de hoje. A jovem Lemaire, Grã-Duquesa do Reino de Howl, conhece?

- Sim, já tive o prazer de conhecê-la – respondeu, polidamente. Ela sem dúvida era uma criatura interessante. Até pensara nela para esposa, mas ela provavelmente o enlouqueceria em uma semana. Ou menos.

- Sua alteza real, princesa Atsuko – anunciou o mordomo – Sua alteza real, Grã-Duquesa Lemaire.

As duas entraram na sala e fizeram uma leve reverência. O pai de Atsuko se adiantou.

- Querida, este é o rei de Ingary, Kai Hiwatari. Kai, esta é minha filha, Atsuko – completou. Ela fez outra reverência, dessa vez exclusivamente para ele.

- É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, senhor.

- O prazer é todo meu – respondeu-lhe, curvando-se, tomando-lhe a mão direita e a beijando de leve, mas sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Ela corou de leve, mais pelo olhar do que pelo beijo, mas todos na sala interpretaram errado.

- Por que não dão uma volta nos jardins do castelo para que possam conversar um pouco? – Lorde Willowby sugeriu, cortesmente.

- Ótima idéia, Willowby. Atsuko, minha filha, mostre nossas flores ao nosso convidado – disse seu pai, animadamente.

- Claro, pai. Venha, é por aqui – disse, dirigindo-se a Kai, saindo pela mesma porta por onde tinha entrado. Ele a seguiu até uma porta no mesmo corredor, que se abria para um jardim que beirava a perfeição. O homem piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de aceitar que eles não estavam lhe pregando peças. Até onde sua vista alcançava, flores de todas as cores e formas se espalhavam. Algumas caíam como cascatas dos troncos das árvores, outras se espalhavam pelo chão.

- É incrível – murmurou, estupefato.

- Sim, sem dúvidas. Temos muito orgulho de nosso jardim – respondeu Atsuko, também olhando as flores,

- E com toda razão – assentiu Kai, e voltaram a andar – Está ansiosa pelo baile de hoje? – perguntou, após um tempo, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Não muito – ela murmurou, mas depois percebeu o que tinha dito – Não, quero dizer, claro, meus pais tiveram trabalho com tudo, mas é que eu não sou muito festeira, não que festas sejam ruins, mas bom – ela desviou os olhos dele, sentindo o rosto queimar.

- Entendo perfeitamente. Muita gente perdendo tempo, é o que me parece às vezes – respondeu, olhando para frente para dar tempo para a garota se recompor – Imagino que também não tenho sido sua idéia fazer um baile à fantasias?

- Meu pai – ela murmurou, mortificada. Ainda não acreditava que seu aniversário de dezessete anos seria uma festa a fantasia!

- E devo presumir que a senhorita se fantasiará de colombina? – perguntou.

- Mas... Como o senhor sabe? – perguntou ela, de olhos arregalados.

- Junto com o convite me mandaram uma fantasia completa, e extremamente fina e bela, se me permite dizer, de pierrô – comentou, brandamente.

- Peço perdão por isso, senhor – começou, curvando-se a ele – Deve ter sido coisa de meu pai. Falarei com ele sobre isso.

- Ora, não se preocupe. Na verdade, ele me ajudou muito. Nunca sei o que usar em bailes – disse, ainda calmo. Atsuko ficou grata e iria agradecer em voz alta, mas uma sensação estranha começou a invadi-la... E ela sabia muito bem que era sono, fazia dias que não dormia bem. Ela simplesmente fechou os olhos... E adormeceu.

**xXoOoXx**

Atsuko não chegou a cair no chão. Num impulso, sem que ele mesmo percebesse, Kai a segurou antes que ela se machucasse seriamente. Por alguns instantes, ficou realmente preocupado, então notou que a garota estava dormindo. Ele sorriu levemente e a ergueu do chão. Acomodou-a o melhor que pôde encostada numa frondosa árvore, e foi um pouco mais adiante a fim de ter uma visão melhor do lago.

**xXoOoXx**

Atsuko abriu os olhos e olhou ao redor, tentando se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Então ela recordou-se do sono que havia sentido e percebeu que havia caído no sono. Extremamente embaraçada, procurou o rei de Ingary com os olhos, a fim de se desculpar, mas não o achou em lugar nenhum. Já ia levantar-se quando ouviu uma voz.

- Espero que não a tenha acordado – falou Kai, a fitando com as mãos atrás do corpo.

- Não, senhor. Senhor, peço que perdoe-me pelo acontecido. Não sei o que houve – ela falou, com o rosto em brasa.

- Não há problema, senhorita Atsuko. Mas agora que está acordada, precisamos tratar de um assunto sério – Atsuko empertigou-se, sentindo a mudança de tom dele – Eu imagino que essa coisa de casamento arranjado não seja exatamente confortável para você, porque não é para mim, absolutamente. Mas, tanto os seus pais com os meus uniram-se por meio de um casamento arranjado. Seus pais claramente se amam, princesa, e os meus, apesar de terem morrido muito jovens, também se amavam.

- Meus pais são o melhor amigo um do outro – murmurou Atsuko, sem saber onde ele queria chegar.

- Exato – ele se ajoelhou numa das pernas, deixando seus olhos no mesmo nível – Apesar de não terem escolhido um ao outro por livre e espontânea vontade, eles aprenderam a amar um ao outro. Espero que tenhamos a mesma sorte – completou, pressionando levemente seus lábios contra os dela. Logo depois disso, depositou a flor que ele segurava nas costas nas mãos dela e foi em direção ao palácio.

Apesar de não saber muito bem o que havia acontecido e ainda estar meio alterada, Atsuko forçou-se a olhar a flor. Ela quase gargalhou ao ver uma flor branca que chegava a cintilar sob a luz do sol, delicada e perigosa ao mesmo tempo. Dentre as milhares de flores daquele jardim, ele havia escolhido a favorita dela.

**xXoOoXx**

Pelo que pareceu ser a centésima vez, Atsuko olhou-se no espelho. A parte de cima de seu vestido era uma espécie de espartilho de cetim branco com detalhes em preto, com alças. A saia era várias camadas de um tule branco mais macio que ia até acima do joelho coberta intercaladamente por cetim preto. Nos pés, sapatilhas de cetim com uma fita que ia enrolando na perna até embaixo do joelho. Os cabelos estavam soltos e arrumados em cachos definidos e sua máscara era branca com detalhes pretos e coberta de pequenos cristais transparentes, daquelas que tinham um suporte (tipo um pauzinho) para você segurar.

Respirou fundo e saiu de seu quarto. Nas portas do salão de baile, ela já podia ouvir a música e o burburinho das conversas. Todos já deviam estar lá, esperando, como era a tradição, a aniversariante descer pela a escadaria, dançar a primeira valsa com seu pai e a última, para fechar a festa, com seu noivo (ou irmão). Ouviu seu nome seu anunciado e os barulhos cessarem quase que instantaneamente.

As portas foram abertas e ela desceu sem perder a pose até o fim da escada, onde seus pais a esperavam. Sua mãe, apesar de ter permitido o baile à fantasia, havia claramente recusado-se a usar uma, e proibido seu pai de usar um também. Ainda assim, os dois estavam maravilhosos. O vestido de sua mãe era de mangas compridas, longo e tinha a saia cheia, de um tecido azul escuro que cintilava de modo discreto, com detalhes em renda prateada na frente da parte de cima e, na frente da saia, um V invertido de tecido prateado com flores em todo ele, além de uma tiara prateada enfeitada com safiras. Seu pai usava as mesmas cores que ela e uma coroa prateada e com safiras. Atsuko parou na frente da mãe e fez uma reverência que Alennya respondeu com um simples gesto da cabeça. Depois, ela foi até seu pai, que curvou-se para ela e em seguida estendeu-lhe a mão. Atsuko aceitou-a e ele a guiou até o meio da pista de dança.

- Feliz aniversário, querida – falou, ao fim da dança.

- Obrigada, papai. A festa está linda – respondeu. Seu pai deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi juntar-se a sua mãe.

Atsuko resolveu procurar Lemaire, afinal, ela tinha de estar em algum lugar. Durante a busca, avistou o príncipe e a princesa do reino de Immort, Tala e Aiko Ivanov. Ela usava um vestido de um decote generoso, ainda que não vulgar, preto e vermelho sangue e uma capa preta, fantasiada de vampira. Estava estonteante e atraía quase todos os olhares masculinos da sala, como sempre, e parecia nem ligar. Viu sua amiga, Anamatéia, filha de um conde do reino de Brennen, vestida de guerreira. Combinava perfeitamente com sua personalidade.

Finalmente encontrou Lemaire perto de uma grande pilastra, conversando com Alyssa, princesa do reino de Egnatz. Alyssa usava um vestido marfim de mangas curtas que por pouco não cobria os sapatos. Muito simples, sem babados nem enfeites, com exceção das singelas asas brancas presas nas costas. Os cabelos cacheados por natureza tinham minúsculas pérolas espalhadas por eles. A fantasia de anjo era perfeita para ela. Já Lemaire tinha os cabelos compridos presos num coque despreocupado que deixava mechas de cabelo escapar para todos os lados, uma esmeralda pendia em sua testa em forma de gota presa numa espécie de véu de apenas alguns fios cheia de pequenos cristais e brincos grandes também de esmeraldas adornavam suas orelhas. O vestido dela era simples mas belo, de uma cor bege clara, mas todo estampado com penas de pavão tão perfeitas que pareciam ter sido coladas lá. Em sua máscara, duas penas de pavão contendo um verde brilhante, um dourado lindo e um azul turquesa sem igual eram os únicos detalhes de sua máscara azul petróleo simples, feita, assim como a de Atsuko, para ser segurada na mão.

- O que estavam fazendo? – perguntou, após ter recebido os parabéns das duas.

- Bom, eu e a minha cunhada estávamos falando sobre você e o rei de Ingary – respondeu Alyssa.

- Afora o "cunhada" – disse Lemaire, olhando para Alyssa corada e meio irritada – É isso aí.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, FUTURA cunhada, então.

- Vocês não vão discutir agora, vão? – perguntou Atsuko, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- E estragar sua festa? Claro que não, Suki-hime! – exclamou Lemmie, arregalando os olhos em sinal de inocência. Atsuko e Alyssa estavam prontas para replicar, mas foram interrompidas.

- Er, com licença, Alyssa, mas me daria o prazer da próxima dança? – perguntou Max, um visconde do reino de Atsuko, vermelho e gaguejando, estendendo o braço à garota.

- Claro – ela respondeu, sorrindo docemente e aceitando o braço. Já ia andando quando se virou e sibilou "Nenhuma palavra" para Lemaire, que simplesmente sorriu perversamente.

- Foi minha irmã que aquele sujeito acabou de tirar para dança? – perguntou, num tom baixo e ameaçador, saído sei lá de onde, Brooklyn, príncipe herdeiro de Egnatz.

- Foi – respondeu Lemmie, branda – Mas eu acho que a Alyssa já sabe se cuidar sozinha.

- É claro que sabe – ele falou, gentilmente e sorrindo agora. Lemmie ofereceu-lhe um sorriso calmo. Atsuko pensou que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Sua amiga era a única que, não só agüentava, mas também sabia lidar com as mudanças de espírito do rapaz – Ei Lê, quer dançar? – perguntou, como se falasse sobre o tempo.

- Sempre – respondeu ela, sorrindo, e foi na frente dele. Só de notar o olhar dele para ela, Atsuko percebeu que Alyssa não estava muito enganada quando usava o termo "futura cunhada".

**xXoOoXx**

Kai olhou com uma pontada de nojo seus 'amigos' se empanturrando de comida. Tala estava ocupado tentando fuzilar com os olhos cada homem que olhasse sua irmãzinha, Ray estava dançando com a noiva dele, Mariah, com quem parecida ser grudado, Max estava dançando com a irmãzinha do idiota do Brooklyn e o idiota em pessoa estava dançando com Lemaire, então ele não tinha escolha a não ser ficar com Tyson e Daichi, filhos de um duque e um conde de seu reino respectivamente.

- Vou dar uma volta – ele disse a ninguém em especial.

Os dois grunhiram coisas ininteligíveis e voltaram à comida. Kai balançou a cabeça e saiu de lá.

**xXoOoXx**

A cada minuto que passava, Atsuko ficava realmente nervosa. A última valsa estava chegando, e ela ficaria cara a cara com Kai pela primeira vez desde o beijo. Não só cara a cara, eles iriam dançar juntos! Se ao menos tivesse tido a mesma sorte que Mariah, sua amiga, filha de um visconde do reino de Alvo Tigris, que estava noiva de Ray, príncipe do mesmo reino. Quer dizer, eles eram amigos de infância e se gostavam desde pequenos. Que sorte! Deles, quer dizer. A música parou e o coração dela também. Escutou sem ouvir seu pai anunciar a última valsa da noite. Era agora. Dirigiu-se automaticamente à pista de dança.

Kai já esperava por ela lá. Fizeram reverências um ao outro, ele lhe estendeu a mão, ela aceitou. A orquestra começou a tocar a música preferida da princesa e ela soube que seu pai também tinha dedo naquilo. Ele dançava realmente bem, pensou. Resolveu quebrar o silêncio constrangedor.

- Gosto muito dessa música – falou, sem que isso atrapalhasse a dança.

- Eu também. É diferente do resto – ele murmurou – Tem algo a mais. Parece que entende quem a ouve.

- Como se ela fosse triste se você estivesse triste e fosse alegre se você estivesse feliz – ele completou. Os dois se encararam, espantados. Foram acordados do transe pelas palmas e perceberam que a música havia acabado. Quando ninguém mais estava prestando atenção neles, eles trocaram pequenos e discretos sorrisos. Talvez, as linhas estivessem tortas, mas o que estava escrito era simplesmente certo.

**xXoOoXx**

E aí? O que achou, Suki?? Essa fic é especial em dois aspectos. Aspecto 1 – é para uma amiga muuuuito querida. Aspecto 2 – É simplesmente a maior one shot que eu já fiz na vida! 8 páginas de Word!!!

Bom, o porque de a Suki ser uma princesa e eu uma Grã-Duquesa vem de uma conversa no msn que a gente teve meses atrás e desde então me deu essa idéia (um pouco diferente do que saiu, mas mesmo assim)... Você lembra de qual conversa foi, Suki? hehehe

Quanto ao atraso. Bom, acontece que quatro dias antes do aniversário da Suki (QUATRO DIAS) eu resolvi mudar TODA a estrutura da história. TUDINHO. E como eu viajei, não deu pra escrever no fim de semana. Desculpa mesmo, espero que você não se importe. De um jeito ou de outro, considerem como se eu tivesse postado no dia certo.

**Observação importante 1 – **Eu também **NÃO POSSUO** as seguintes personagens citadas na fic: Aiko Ivanov, Anamateia Haika e Alyssa Madison. Elas pertencem respectivamente às fic writers Aiko Loves Kai, Anamateia Haika e Nandinha Da Vinci. Infelizmente, devido à minha viagem supracitada e à pressa de postar essa fic, eu não consegui entrar em contato com nenhuma delas para me autorizarem a usar as personagens. Normalmente eu não usaria, o único motivo de eu ter usado é que eu sei que elas também são amigas da Suki e adoram ela tanto quanto eu. Meninas, se qualquer uma de vocês três quiser que eu tire a personagem da fic, me avisem e eu edito.

**Observação importante 2 – **Devido novamente à pressa de postar, eu não corrigi a fic. Assim que for possível eu reviso ela.

Beijos, parabéns e desculpe pelo atraso, Suki!

_Lemmie_


End file.
